


Unequivocally, I Crave The Torment

by PresidentShido



Category: Future Card Buddyfight
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Het, MagoSoph, One True Pairing, f/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26291131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresidentShido/pseuds/PresidentShido
Relationships: Magoroku Shido/Sophia Sakharov
Collections: My MagoSoph Trash





	Unequivocally, I Crave The Torment

Dreams. Ideals could and can be anything. Illusions are frequently nonsensical but his visions perpetually exhibited unusually ominously; exhaling inadequately to regulate. 

They haunted his dreams… Sophia Sakharov and Davide Yamazaki. The names would roll past his tongue with ease. Sometimes painfully moaning their names unknowingly, a mixture of both pain and pleasure swirling from within his voice. Incoherently staring at their longing eyes as they would do as they needed to him. This was his typical life now, unexpectedly so but one he wouldn't regret. 

_. _

_. _

_. _

_ Davide kept bothering him, following him around when Sophia wouldn't or couldn't. He could definitely sense his presence. Not like Davide hid the fact that he kept following his steps. _

_ "Hey, Magoroku~!" His lips would curve to a soft smile, "before I forget, I got you something~!" He tosses a bag at his frame, hitting the male in the face. _

_ "Hey! Don't throw things at me!" He angrily ordered the male,  _

_ "What's inside?"  _

_ "I guess you  _

_ Davide would casually laugh before, shifting closer towards him, letting his hands slip to his, grasping his fingers with the lightest of touches before pulling him towards an alleyway, in the darkest parts. His tongue swelled with desperation, longing for some sort of chaos, and tease to occur expeditiously. Her grasp was as powerful as some sort of bodybuilder, unlawful. His grip was as tight as Sophia's. Dreadfully tight. Overwhelming tight. _

  
  
  
  
  


Groaning, growing more familiar with the sudden surroundings, lifted himself upward from off of his coverings. Letting the blankets dripped off the side of his frame. He had another of those dreams again… 

  
  


The twilight remained stiff, grievous. Sensing the crisp demeanor invariably agitating within his opportunity. His moderately spacious compartment persisted breathlessly hushed, mysterious in nature. The individually distinguished enlightenment reservoir obtained emanating from his melancholy corded blinds, permitting the illumination of the abundant luna swelled his chamber with an unparalleled description of an aurora. 

His navy gaze was near the sufficiently expansive casement, viewing as the light shutters remained flowing rhythmically as the zephyr  departed inside the fabricating, almost as if the said item was breathing and blowing the idea. Registering a familiar ornament on the shades.

This night wasn't always  _ this _ relaxing and calming… this night felt like old times, the time where he hasn't met them. A part of him wished he was living in those times again but he wasn't. But the weight of this current air was present torture. 

The breeze utterly thrived further—whisking absent endlessly. Arctic air swirling encompassing the void vacancies, sweeping through these tan coded locks, streaming within the strains of his hair. Withstanding the gusts stumble under his shirt, fondling his skin, prompting him to quiver and twitch. Being typically responsive, he never appreciated the cold. Probably wasn't his best choice to keep the window wide open.

His essence stayed irritated, tingling with that genuine discomfort. The recognition of their fangs penetrating into his covering was nevertheless swarming within his body, the ungracious and stinging sensation will never bequeath his remembrance. 

Inexplicably, none of his vampires’ comrades originated to inflict him proceeding this obscurity. Feasible the interval transpired exceedingly quick-maturing? Conceivable they weren’t indeed unsatisfied with their feasts today? Would they regularly proceed by attending his quarters? Despite their despondency, he tranquility lingers around and apprehensions about their protection. 

He shouldn’t be ingesting aforementioned, settling into their diversion, their longings. The perception damages his frame but he retains this direction. These alleged vampires administered to themselves, infrequently interrupting him from his ordinary circumstances. Their mere subsists transpired a falsification to the people and Magoroku deposited that approach, professing that they weren’t homogeneous exceedingly and he didn’t possess that fateful confrontation with them inside the woods. 

Still, he anticipated for their ultimate arrival, having his white coded collar shirt slipping off his frame, being partially open, leaving his soft skin exposed for all to see, but mostly he kept his neck and shoulders fully exposed for all to see. Assuming it was for the best to let them have their meal. 

He'd admitted that living with so-called vampires was tough, a lot of its own. Constantly draining all of his energy, using it for their own. The stinging pains, his howl cries, a soft whimpering coming from his lips. Usually ending in him passing out from his blood loss and dizziness. His mind would swirl and his body would just give up on him. Those nights where he woke up in the morning only to discover that he was in his bed, sleeping soundly under his coverings, engulfing in the weight of the provided warmth.

Seeing how long he'll last under their feet, feeling her fangs digging inside of his flesh with  ease, her lustful  touching wavering as comfort. The core idea of withstanding blood loss. The pain sting, it hurts him but he enjoys that. Seeing how long he'll last against his little puppy. Sucking in his breath, biting harshly against his bottom lip. The bridges of his cheeks kept increasing, a faint of crimson being exposed further upon his features. He wasn't going to let her win, not without putting up a fight first. But Magoroku couldn’t fight back.

Blood. The thick extensive coating of red was relevant to their survival. Sophia and Davide required it, craving the taste. The texture. The miniature aroma of his gore triggered their impulses to  rouse incomparably but they had transcendent restriction over their perceptions and instincts. For the most exceptional ingredient that is. Everything about that species of spring encircled their linings  erratically . The impression of Vampires living among them interested the male exceedingly. At first, he opposed such an idea, beckoning the mere conception of avowed Vampires are fraudulent. But distinctly that wasn't sufficiently the predicament.

Kyouya Gaen had everything he eternally fancied… compatriots, estimation, property. Magoroku had none, no sympathizers and 

What was Magoroku Shido in his environment? Nothing but pure food? An unless body for his pleasure? 

He contemplated the photograph as essentially he remained to inspect him as well. Locking his gaze on his compact coded ruby cores, blood-red. The insignificant photo made him quiver in genuine despair, trepidation clouding his illustrations.

He persisted noiselessly and erect as he could, mutely swallowing his fears, dissolving on the interiors of his temerities as that unitedness photo that he regarded within his grasp formerly.

His tone abode mollusk relatively relaxing, 

_ He’d sat down on the white coded blench, smiling happily to himself, “Today, I’m having sushi for lunch~!” _

_ “Oh, you are, now~?” _

_ “Huh?” He blinked his eyelids open, noticing two frames being mere inches away from him, 'Ah!? Where did they come from!?' Confusion filled his features, "Ah! Yikes!"  _

  
  
  


_ “Oh!” His eyes lit up with glint, “I supposed I should let you eat some of my food since you guys didn’t bring your own lunch,” lifting his green-colored box towards them, “Here, take some.” _

_ “Man, I wish I could but—” _

_ “We can’t.” _

_ He constructed his tan-colored brow at that, gazing at the white-haired in complexity, incredulously, “Oh? Why is that?” _

_ “Devouring human food is damaging to our health. Furthermore, our main food supply comes from blood. That said, eating your bento would be pointless to us.”  _

_ “It is!? So eating my food will hurt you?” _

_ “That’s right.” _

_ “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to actually put your health at risk!” _

_ Davide patted him on the back, a kind gesture, "Nah, you worry too much, Magoroku-Chan~! I know you wouldn't do anything to hurt us, you can't even hurt a fly if you wanted too." _

_ "Then, l-I-Let me offer some of my blood later as a snack!"  _

_ "Hm, okay, sure," The male simply bobbed his head in a sharp agreement, licking his lips as if he was implying that he wanted some of what he was having, "Sounds like a fair deal to me~!"  _

_ Giving a brightly,  _

_ "I envy you," he sighed, leaning backward on the bench, "being able to eat all of this food, it must be really tasty and go outside without worrying to hide yourself. I would imagine what life would have been like as a normal boy if I wasn't turned into a vampire," they could definitely sense the immense emotions from his voice, surprisingly he had a lot of hidden feelings about being, "But if I didn't, I probably wouldn't have met you both! So there's a good thing that came out of this."  _

_ "I guess, fiction doesn't show true difficulties."  _

  
  


_ “The fact that you haven’t told anyone that we’re breathing vampires is most impressive,” The male affirmed, “Especially considering you’re quite vocal about your opinions.” _

_ The young tan-haired thought about that for a moment, “I mean, even if I told someone, no one would believe me.” _

_ “We are careful with who we encounter and drink blood from, Davide, there is a little careless but luckily I’m here to take care of him.” _

_ “Hey! I take care of myself just fine, y’ know!” _

_ “Sure you can, that’s why I had to dress you like a little child." _

_ “I'm fully capable of picking and dressing, thank you. It’s not my fault I hate wearing these disguises,” Pulling at the baggy brown hate on his head, letting it slip off to the side, not bothering to fix it, “Ugh. The hats always make ears sting." _

_ “We don’t have much of a choice,” tipping forward without notification, originating the tan-haired to flinched, raising his box a little in the air so the female didn’t knock the item out of his hand. Lifting her hand to his hair, gripping the folds, fixing his hat, narrowing her eyes in pure annoyance, “Also, stop touching your hat, leave it be.” _

_ The male let out a soft but awkward chuckle at their banter, " _

_ “Honestly, I’m glad you two came here! I feel... less lonely eating all by myself.” _

  
  


_ “My father is a politician, actually. He’s not around much because of his work and since I don’t have a mother or any other family I’m aware of, it’s usually just me," he gazed down at his box of food, "It’s always been that, though." His tone was lowered than before almost whispering the soft tone of his sorrow, "But that's fine," his voice raised with  _

_ half of these fools can't see how great I am.  _

_ “You don’t have any friends to hang out with?” Davide interrogated.  _

_ “No, you guys are my first friends," he shook his head, disregarding his sudden thoughts, he would continue to talk about himself but he was craving to know more about them, "Though, I want to learn more about your relationship." _

_ They watched as their gazes turned to shock but spoke nothing. _

_ "You both are surprisingly different but seemed to get along for the most part, " the males continue his explanation, "I want to know more about that."  _

_ The male sniffled, "Not that you should know that but I guess we should share that part. Right, Ice Queen?"  _

_ His black eyes traveled to meet the female's gaze, only nodding, "Da."  _

_ "We… had a rather sophisticated relationship since the beginning, since the first time we met. Her constantly staring into the void of sheer nothingness and taking  _

_ She was really silent and alone most of the time so I felt pity for her so I decided to talk to her. Let's just say, she wasn't really talkative but I used to annoy her by constantly throwing jabs at her and she would react to me."  _

_ Magoroku heeded those words, being rather inquisitive. _

_ "We both got on each other's nerves but this awful person, the humans, overpowered our home and nearly burnt everything, my family was already dead by that time and I didn't want to be alone so I ran to get Sophia and luckily she was alive but unfortunately, her family was also dead. Anyway, let's just say that we unintentionally became good friends."  _

_ "You still annoyed me, idiot. However, we grew closer due to Master Kyouya-sama. Let's not forget him." _

_ "Yeah, yeah. Him." _

_ "This master of yours…" Magoroku awkwardly started, "I also want to learn more about him. I find him… interesting."  _

_ "He's the leader of the vampire's kingdom. We found him while running in the woods. He promised to help us in exchange he gave us all of the blood we needed and home along with it," letting out a deep breath, "We struggled quite dangerously to get to the top of his ranks but we are delighted that we did." _

_ "Were you guys always Vampires?" _

_ "Da. That's the reason humans attacked us, we were young but intelligent to escape it when we did."  _

_ "But, no one knows that vampires existed or even about your small town?" His _

_ I find it odd that even the history books never started anything about Vampires."  _

_ "It's like that and that's because Kyouya-sama made sure everything about our sensibility was eliminated from history."  _

  
  
  
  


“Oh, Hey, Magoroku-chan~!” He haphazardly motioned his palm to reception as the edge of his lips rotations to a comprehensive grin, submerging his characteristics, “I’ve noticed that you didn’t leave your bedroom for a few days, are you holding up okay?”

Magoroku perceived his courage gutter additionally down his thorax at his blunt observations. That interrogation elicits his frenzy to emerged once more, swallowing back his fractures and undesired perturbations. Chewing his bottom margins. They implied cognizant that he’d avoided them and that denoted the solitary revelation. Acknowledging that they sustained intellectual tolerably to calculate that out by now. 

“Wait, have you been avoiding us, hm?”

“Wh-What!?” Boosting his hands in justification, fumbling apprehensively, “N-No, Of course, not! As if, I would never do that! Not to you guys!”

“Hm?” 

The partially slanted blonde leasing out an insignificantly hummed in response, borrowing his eyelids. His lips drained beneath substantially remodeling grimacingly in dissatisfaction. A shockingly serious interpretation displaying his features. Unitednessly that the tan-haired never testify previously. He couldn’t tell if his assertions transpired immeasurable enough. Davide emerged attentive to his undersized subterfuges and bellows. Distinguishing that the male wasn’t corrupting his justifications.

“Strange. I sense that you're lying to me, Shidou-Chan…” His temper continued to muffle dull, almost crowded with calamity. As his small black eyes glance away for a mere moment at a time, cupping his fist beneath his mandible effectively as if he occupied contemplating about something, droning before he withdrew his fingers away from his jawbone, sliding his eyes posterior to stare at Magoroku, exerting a mere measure advancing, “That, or you could be outwitting me.”

“...But, I’m not tricking you, I—”

“Shut up!” Spontaneously mislays his controlled nature, exploding at his sweetheart’s statements. Observing him grimace at his impromptu resonance, “

“C-Calm down, Davide!”

He denies to adopt, “Oi, don’t fucking dictate me on what to fucking do! You’re not my damn Ice Queen!”

Flinching at his tone of voice, Magoroku gulped, “P-Please…”

“Please what, hm?” Paraphrasing his despondent bidding. His mood transpired shockingly stiff, tinged with something that the tan-haired would comparatively as mocking, “So various concerns can originate with the slogan “please” 

His tongue swelled with desperation, longing for some sort of air, and teasing to occur expeditiously. His grasp was as powerful as some sort of bodybuilder, unlawful. Dreadfully tight. Overwhelming tight. Shockingly so. 

  
  
  


“Davide!” A renowned stern pipe rashly screeched out to the male, approximately in theoretical disturbance, rapidly advancing her way towards the duo males. Settling her grasp on his torques. Prompting him to flicker in hysteria, evolving back to his rationalizing. Even with his suddenly poor vision, the tan-haired witness his ears tugging at the strait. 

Magoroku's mind was racing, attempting his most salutary to strive his whiff out of his commitments once more big-heartedly, “...P-please…” painstakingly wheezing for ventilation, his opinion tortuously, “L-let go…” He felt his lungs were burning, the sensation of developing more vacillating as he maintained his clutch on him.

“Davide,” her speech was enormously melodious directly, “That’s enough.” She vocalized no more he could determine that she held up tightly, her sky coded eyes commanding him to just lease stretch of their boyfriend and slacken his thwarting. His ears jerking before collapsing to the side of his head from fright.

He immediately suffered down Magoroku at his request. The tan-haired squeezed his grasp extricate, stroking his arms stray away from his nape. His perception was merely bleared but he identified that his girlfriend was undeviatingly alongside him. Involuntary leasing out a submarine inhalation, his frame begging for his whiff to be brought back to him as compact droplets inaugurating, building from the corner of his eyes. Granting his foundation to weakly thrust down the creamlike surface, elevating on his gloved fingers towards his collar as his fingers bunglingly tensed and crimped. Converging his navy coded cores on the platform, eluding to contemplate up at his temptress amateurs.

Davide signified seeking to abolish him!? His companion, his darling, his everything approximately terminated his presence? He began to damage him. But Davide wouldn’t prepare that. No… Davide held his presence, his serum, his fortitude. It's just his vampire instincts kicking in, nothing but that. But… Davide… 

He couldn’t tolerate those varieties of insights, doctrines, poor malformations that Davide would butcher him. He sensed something wet dribbling and skidding his jowls, smoldering sultry, the bottom of his eyes felt indigestible. Weeping without holding back. Snuffing and melodious whimpering that was coming from him. While obeyed he commences drenching within his own repentance? When he composed flagrantly this wretched, this usable by others? When did this alliance become so severe? When did the good times happen?

_ “No fair!”  _

_ He dramatically murmured under his breath as she beckoned for a linked attack, finishing the match with ease. The end of his lips dipping to a disgruntled pout at his misfortunate. His navy eyes glinted with dissatisfaction. Viewing as his the residue of his life points dimed down to zero with a unitedness conclusive strike. His solid cards nearly fell from his grip. Her expression was devoid of any eloquence but he could tell she was gratified with her win but her lips sniff body movement didn’t incipit that. _

_ She just was expressing any of her wins correctly,  _

_ “Heh~!” The blonde undividedly snicker at his loss, drawls at the mere idea as the edge of his lips ostensibly stretched to a satisfied sneer, “Looks like you lost, Magoroku-chan~!” _

_ “Hey, stop laughing at me!” He shouted once more, dramatically pointing his fingers at the male in grilled. _

_ “Y’ know, you’re a dolt for thinking you win against her.” _

_ “I would like to see you do any better!?” _

_ “But he cheated...” _

_ “He always cheats,” Being blunt, hardly shrugging, not paying any heedless to his actions, “That is just how he was raised,  _

  
  


He functioned pathetically here beside the weariness overflowing his kernel, distinctively. He’d occurred in sheer distress residing amidst them, tarrying with vampires held rationally and materially debilitating. Refusing to withdraw, resisting to shove himself up and undeviatingly saunter uninterrupted for the entrance and never expand back here. The distinct division of his subconscious was describing him to just sojourn on the level, deposit here and whine like a scarcely invisible boy who got lost in those woods. 

From within his vision, he saw himself differently… Occupied a male with a moderately lengthy sweeping red cloak, dripping sliding simultaneously from both of his surfaces while silver coded armor was wrapped between his legs and arms being tied and bound by a brown colored belt-like material retaining it in their proper station. A silverware of graciously frolicked with the equivalent coded covering subordinate his nape area. His bright golden trimmings were thick and colored with a rather bright golden while the rest of his shoulder crimson were crimson coded. Short tan-colored hair and navy blue coded eyes, it was him, the brave fighter he'd always dreamt of being but faith wouldn't let him be who he wanted.

“As I thought, you’re the problem here.”

His eyes steepened at her words, distressingly peering inside of her “What?”

  
  


He just feels safe with her. He's clinging to her in hopes for her to save him.

“I heard Davide’s noisy yelling from across the building and assumed that the  worse was occurring,” she eagerly explained her words to the tan-haired on the floor, “I exercised procedure as swiftly as I could.”

“We can sense your lies, Shido.”

“If you’re depressed about something it would be for the best to say such,” 

His expression was written with pure confusion and shock, “Wait, how do you know I’m depressed!?”

“Davide also has depression. I have been with Davide for basically all of my existence to know the sighs and how to handle him  when’s upset , you don’t have that experience.”

“Why are you still with us? We have done nothing but repeatedly harm you. You had many probabilities to escape this but you resist to perform on it.”

“I thought about that when I was in that room, even when I was nearly choked to death…” He uttered morosely, “Insincerity, I don’t want to leave, despite nearly dying back there… I just can’t do it, I understand how serious this circumstance is but 

“You’re not bitter at Davide for practically strangling you?”

“I lied to him when I shouldn’t, I made him upset and he had every right to 

“I believe he’s currently inside his room.”

Conscientiously mangling her fingers on the entrance enclosure, stirring the wood accessibly by measurement or two. Her responses were loaded with prudence also as if she continued enduring attentively as the door slightingly squeaked unrestricted, “Davide,” the strictness of her voice seemed to already fade bequeathing her to the deliberate tone being saturated with solicitude.

“Go away, Sophia,” his blabber remained raspy, horsed but also swelled with sentimentality, not fretting to furnish explanation his accustomed nicknames and favorite handles, spontaneously surmising that he’d wasn’t frolicking nearby anymore.

She didn’t heed to his declarations, preferably of permitting the entry wholly grate allowable provoking him to hissed and wince within the concealment of his chamber. His room was gloomy, unlike Magoroku’s his windows weren’t open or had seethrough blinds covering the outer layers instead he had a diminutive conscientiously inflamed candle standing in the middle of his. 

Leasing his eyes to concentrate in the somberness, unreliably he lived naturally as a human so he couldn’t see much besties the light from the hallway that was seeping fully in the room. Sophia was a vampire so she had much better visions dwelling in the dark without the need of the lights, he’d supposed. 

Sophia advised him to impel forward and so he performed on her wordless compositions, ponderously striding past the threshold, subletting adequate leeway for the female to also roam confidential, permitting her to profession him towards the male. 

Davide’s structure transpired buckled on his beddings, knees conclude towards his bosom, his muscly arms encircled encompassing his frame, his ears tranquility flattened against his hair. Indolently retiring his jawbone on the mandibles of his kneecaps. His lips still in a saddened frown, 

  
  
  


With that, Davide gently pushed Magoroku on the bed, pressing his body against his without saying anything. Pushing the fabric further down his waist, exposing his utter body and next. Teasingly, tracing his fingers along the edges of his collarbone. Picking a spot to easily bite, digging his fangs deeply within his skin.

He whimpered at the sudden pain, a feeling of pleasuring shocks running past his neck but made no protest to push him off. Awkwardly

  
  


She arose to their radioactivity, detecting their courteous snores reverberate inside of her stirrups.

Magoroku occurred softly clinging to her sides, having his hands near her waist, his hand near her chest almost curling. Davide was on her other side, 


End file.
